Rarity's Sailor Senshi Costumes
by danparker
Summary: One particular day, Rarity had decided to make costumes based on a character from a popular anime series. This is my first Equestria Girls fanfiction.


Rarity's Sailor Senshi Costumes

One particular day in the other world, five human girls, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity, all got together at a park. There waiting for them are Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer and Spike, of course, so that they could go to a costume show together.

"Where are they?" Rainbow Dash said, "You know waiting makes me unstable! I can't wait for another minute! It's too hard for me! I've got to-"

"Settle down, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack said, "They said they'd be here real soon, so don't worry." "Yes," Fluttershy said, "Let's wait a while longer."

"That's what we've been doing all day!" Rainbow Dash said out loud. "Well," Rarity said, "There won't be much excitement as you want at the costume show where we are going today."

"Dang," Rainbow Dash mumbled. "Just to let you know," Applejack said, "This is your idea." "I know," Rarity smiled.

Just then, Pinkie Pie got onto a tree and pointed out. "Lookie, wookie!" Pinkie Pie said, "There they are! Here they come, I mean!" The other girls turned and looked. Finally, Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer arrived.

"There they are!" Pinkie Pie said. "Pinkie!" Applejack said, "You've already said that!" "I know," Pinkie Pie said, appearing out of a manhole cover, "I was just reminding you!"

"Sorry we're late," Sunset Shimmer said, "I was showing Twilight and Spike around where I live." "Yeah," Twilight Sparkle, the Twilight Sparkle of the other world to be precise, said, "You got a nice place to live in. Spike thinks so, too."

"Yeah," Sunset Shimmer said, "It's a long story. I didn't really show the home owner any respect." "We know," the other girls said. "I understand," Sunset Shimmer said, "So we're going to this costume show."

"Yep," Applejack said. "It's being run by a friend of Coco Pommel," Rarity explained. "That's true!" Pinkie Pie said, upside down. "How can Pinkie Pie do that?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "I have no idea," Sunset Shimmer answered.

"Oh," Rarity said, "It's time." "Come on!" Sunset Shimmer said and so they were off to the costume show at. "Hope it's not one of those Muppet knock-offs," Rainbow Dash muttered.

"By the way, where is Spike?" Fluttershy asked. "I got him stored away," Twilight Sparkle answered, "That's why I've got my backpack with me."

She is right as Spike, Twilight Sparkle's dog, popped out of her backpack. "Here and accounted for," Spike said, "Better not be seen." "Good idea, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said. So the girls went to the costume show.

At the end of the day, after they had fun at the show, they all went home.

Rarity was at her home, of course. "Now time for some ideas!" Rarity said, "Thanks to that costume show!" She was coming up with some ideas for one of her upcoming fashion shows. "I wonder what should I do?" she thought to herself.

However, she then saw a commercial for a certain Japanese franchise on television. "Hmm," Rarity thought. Then she got the idea from what she is watching.

"I know!" she said and she immediately started drawing. After she had finished drawing, she then went to sleep. Of course, she went to bed early that night.

The next morning, Rarity woke up and got out all of the fabric and sewing kit and machine. And some plastic and gems, too. A minute later, she got a phone call. "Hello," Rarity said, answering her phone.

"You want to do something today?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Oh no, not today," Rarity answered, "I got work to do all day today. Sorry." She then hung up the phone and resumed work.

"Now where was I?" Rarity said, "Oh, yes." So for the whole day, Rarity made outfits, based on what she saw on television. "This is going to be so good!" Rarity giggled to herself.

It was nearly midnight when Rarity had finished her work and thus, she went to bed.

The next day, the seven friends gathered around to meet up with Rarity at her house. "I wonder what Rarity was doing all day yesterday?" Applejack asked. "I have no idea," Rainbow Dash said.

"I hope she was going to eat candy all day," Pinkie Pie suggested, "And eat candy all day, and eat candy and ice cream all day, and eat more candy all day, and eat-" "Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash shouted, interrupting her, "Think of another suggestion!"

"Okey dokey lokey," Pinkie Pie said. "By the way," Applejack said, "That's what you do." "Oh, you're right," Pinkie Pie said. "What's up with Pinkie Pie?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I really don't know," Sunset Shimmer answered. "I can't wait to find out," Fluttershy said. "Me too," Spike said. "Now it's your turn," Rainbow Dash said. The girls all wanted to see what Rarity had done yesterday.

Soon, they arrived at Rarity's home. "Hello, friends!" Rarity said excitedly as she came out the door.

"Hi, Rarity," Twilight Sparkle said. The girls immediately noticed that Rarity looks different today. "All right, Rarity," Sunset Shimmer said, "What have you got for us?" "These!" Rarity answered, showing her friends a set of outfits.

The costumes mostly consists of swimsuit-like bodysuits with short skirts, each have a bow on the chest and back and all have some kind of a collar. All come with what appears to be elbow length gloves and either a set of boots or shoes. Nearby were a set of earrings and what appears to be tiaras.

Actually, Rarity is wearing a similar costume right now. "Hey, aren't those outfits?" Fluttershy tried to ask a question. "I've think I saw some ponies wearing a similar outfit back in Equestria once," Sunset Shimmer said.

"Rarity," Rainbow Dash said, "Those are the costumes from that show, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes, they are," Rarity answered, "They're sailor senshi outfits! I've spent all day yesterday making these for you! Today, I've only got them ready for all of us. I'll do the others in the next few days including Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna. And for everyone else, too! Oh! Here you go Spike."

Rarity placed one tiara on Spike's head. "Thank you, Rarity," Spike said, "It looks really good on me. And you look good yourself." "Why thank you very much," Rarity said.

"What is going on, Rarity?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Those are the same sailor senshi outfits that those monster-fighting girls wear from that Sailor Moon show or something like that," Applejack explained, "A cartoon from Japan. Those costumes look exactly like those."

Pinkie Pie took a look at one of the costumes. "Ooo! Anime-ey!" Pinkie Pie said and in an instant, she changed into one of the costumes.

No one asked Pinkie Pie how she'd changed her clothes so quickly. "Do we have to wear these?" Applejack asked, holding one of the outfits. "Oh yes," Rarity answered, "I insist."

"Ok," Fluttershy said. "Twilight," Rarity said, "You'd be the first to try one on." "All right," Twilight Sparkle agreed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt," Sunset Shimmer said.

"I'll be waiting here," Spike said. So Twilight Sparkle went inside Rarity's home to change into their outfits.

In a few minutes, Twilight Sparkle came out wearing one of the costumes from the show.

"How does it feel?" Rarity asked. "It feels unique," Twilight Sparkle answered, "I actually kind of like it." "You look fabulous, Twilight!" Spike barked. "Thank you, Twilight!" Rarity said excitedly, "And your turn everyone!"

"Ok," Applejack said, "But I get to keep my hat. Right?" "Uh, yes," Rarity said. "Cake!" Pinkie Pie shouted, getting out a strawberry cake and she plopped her face right into it. "I'll clean your outfit later," Rarity said, looking at Pinkie Pie's cake splattered outfit.

So Rarity made the other girls, except Pinkie Pie, change into the sailor senshi outfits that she made for them. "You all look fabulous!" Rarity said excitedly, "Oh, the final touch!" Rarity then made her friends put on various earrings and tiaras.

"Now complete!" Rarity said excitedly, "Oh, in case you were wonder, those are real gems!" "Nice job, Rarity," Spike said "Well," Sunset Shimmer said, "You've outdone yourself this time." "Thank you," Rarity said.

"I feel silly wearing this!" said Rainbow Dash, feeling undignified. "Well," Applejack said, "Can you move around freely in your outfit, Rainbow Dash?" "Actually, yes!" Rainbow Dash answered, feeling better already, "Luckily I've picked the right boots for me."

"Glad I got to keep my hat," Applejack said "I don't think it's terrible," Fluttershy said, "I like it." "Right, Fluttershy!" "Didn't feel this when I was my old self," Sunset Shimmer said.

"I said this is cartoony!" Pinkie Pie said, clenching her gloved hand, "I know! I'm going to use a sugarcoated attack now!" And she got ready to throw a punch.

"Pinkie," Sunset Shimmer said, "These costumes don't give you magic super powers." "I know that," Pinkie Pie said, "But more cakes!" And Pinkie Pie plopped her face into another strawberry cake. "She did it again," Spike said.

"You've done a great job this time," Applejack said. "Thank you," Rarity said. "You've outdone yourself this time," Rainbow Dash said, "I actually rock in this outfit!" "I know!" Rarity giggled, "Oh this is one heck of a day!" Her friends couldn't agree more.

"So now what?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Well," Rarity said. "Let's have triple cakes!" Pinkie Pie shouted and she splattered 3 cakes onto her face at once. "I think we know for sure," Sunset Shimmer said.

So for the whole day, everyone wore the costumes Rarity had made. "This is a unique experience," Sunset Shimmer said. "Yeah, I agree," Twilight Sparkle said, "We'd never done anything like this back at Crystal Prep." Yep," Spike said, "Principal Cinch had something against Japanese stuff anyway."

However, they wore for them for the next few days. "I can get used to this," Rainbow Dash said, "I can run and be cool in them at the same time!" "My animal friends finds them comfortable," Fluttershy said.

"I've done my own jobs like normal," Applejack said. Since she had been working in a field, her outfit is a muddy mess. "Yeah," Rarity said. "More cakes!" Pinkie Pie shouted and she smacked herself with another cake.

"Is that all you've been doing in that outfit?" Applejack asked, "Eating cakes all day?" "Nope," Pinkie Pie answered, "I also made cookies." "Thank you very much," Rarity said, "You're my best friends!" "You're welcome," Sunset Shimmer said and her friends agreed.

"Oh look!" Spike said, a squirrel!" Spike then chased a squirrel. "Careful not to scratch your tiara!" Rarity called out. "So?" Twilight Sparkle said.

So like Rarity said, she even made the same kind of outfits for Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna. "What's this?" Principal Celestia asked, looking at a box. Vice Principal Luna looked at the box.

"It's from Rarity," she said, "One of our students." "Oh," Principal Celestia. The two sisters brought the box inside and opened it. "What are these?" Vice Principal Luna asked. "They're costumes," Principal Celestia said, "From that girl fighting monsters show from Japan."

"It is called Sailor Moon," Vice Principal Luna said, "Rarity must have made these costumes herself, based on what she saw on that show." "I see," Principal Celestia said.

Soon, the two tried on the sailor senshi costumes that Rarity had sent them. "It's not too bad after all," Principal Celestia said, adjusting to her costume.

"Yes, sister," Vice Principal Luna agreed, "I like this." So the two sisters decided to wear the costumes for the rest of the day. "Do you think?" Principal Celestia said, thinking about something.

"No, don't, please, sister," Vice Principal Luna said. "All right," Principal Celestia said.

Soon, Rarity had given almost everyone costumes. "Now I am the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Trixie said, "Now wearing a Japanese costume! What is this anyway?"

Even Derpy Hooves, Octavia Melody, DJ Pon3, Lyra Heartstring and Bon Bon all enjoyed wearing the same outfits. Even Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo got the same kind of outfits. "We are really going to have fun now!" Apple Bloom said.

Flash Sentry was surprised to see his ex-girlfriend and her friends, including one whom he thought he already known, wearing such outfit.

"What the heck is going on?" Flash Sentry asked, "Oh, the world never fails to amaze me!" He then continued on with his own thing. "I've done it this time!" Rarity said, "But with a lot of inspiration! From that Japanese show!" And her friends agreed.

"Right, Rarity," Twilight Sparkle said. "So you can go on ahead with the idea for the fashion show," Spike said.

"I will!" Rarity said and so she used these outfits for her fashion show that started some time later. And it was successful. "Inspiration," Rarity said. Her friends agreed with Rarity once again.

Some time later, however. "So what do you have in mind, Rarity?" Applejack asked. "Next," Rarity announced, "I would like everyone to try out these new outfits for next season."

She got out a lot of bodysuits with plastic armor. "Uh, from," Applejack began to ask a question. "Oh, it's from a certain video game series," Rarity answered.

"Oh boy," Applejack said. Rarity then put on one of the outfits. However, she had to put up with the weight of the armor. "I think I'll have to use lighter plastic," Rarity said, embarrassingly.

"I agree with you," Sunset Shimmer said. "Me too," Twilight Sparkle said. "Couldn't agree more," Spike said.


End file.
